lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamu
Hamu is a male zebra foal that lives in the Pride Lands. He is the son of Muhimu, and a member of her herd. Appearance Hamu is a small zebra, who shares a lot of similarities with his mother. Typical of zebra foals, he has long, thin legs. He has baby blue eyes, a white and black striped coat and a short black and white ridge of hair along his neck and head. His ear tips, muzzle, hooves, and tail tuft are black, with pink earlobes. He has a triangular black mark in between his eyes that ends before his muzzle. Personality Hamu has been shown to be a strong foal with a very playful nature and a tendency to be loud. Hamu has shown great bravery and has impressive strength in his back legs. He pays close attention to what he has been told and learns new skills quickly. History The Mbali Fields Migration Hamu is born in the Outlands as his mother makes her way to Mbali Fields. Shortly after his birth, he lets loose a loud bray, which draws Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's attention. Bunga tries to tell the newborn to be quiet, even though he knows that he probably won't be able to understand him. However, the three hyenas soon arrive and slide down the ridge, causing most of the zebras to scatter. Kion pleads with everyone to protect Muhimu and her newborn, knowing that mayhem is exactly what the hyenas want from them. After Muhimu orders them to, the zebras compose themselves, rushing back to Muhimu and her foal, defending them along with Kion, Bunga and Swala. At first Janja, Cheezi and Chungu taunt them, though they soon launch an attack. Janja is caught by Kion, and Bunga catches Cheezi. Chungu aims for the zebras, but is kicked back by a zebra. Chungu, in turn, pushes Kion off Janja as they are thrust away. Janja approaches the zebras, who pull back a little, though Hamu kicks Janja in the face, throwing him away at the same time Bunga and Kion finish with Cheezi and Chungu. Muhimu is amazed that her son saved her life, and Bunga compliments him. The remaining animals finally make it to Mbali Fields, with everyone safe and happy at last. Hamu approaches the Lion Guard who are relieved themselves that their journey is over, and Beshte welcomes him to the Circle of Life. He nickers and rears up on his hind legs, and Bunga agrees with him. The two race away and play together in the herds' new home. Babysitter Bunga He appears with his herd being attacked by Reirei's Pack and but ends up being separated from his mother, then chased by Dogo and his sister. Even though, Bunga and Ono stopped Dogo's Sister; Dogo jumped on Hamu and Bunga told him to kick the pup away while the others chased the jackals off. Muhimu is still spooked about what happened Beshte suggest she takes time for herself while her son is watched by Bunga to which the Honey Badge agrees too. So Bunga takes Hamu to Hakuna Matata Falls to play and soon he's greeted by other baby animals and they are taught Teke, Ruka, Teleza. Just in time too because they fail to notice the jackal's attack. But with what they learned from Bunga the kids were able to protect themselves just fine when the rest of the guard appears Hamu and Bunga explain that everything is okay. A bit later, Hamu tells his mother what happened with Muhimu being impressed and the kids leave after saying goodbye to Bunga. Family *Muhimu: Mother Friends *Bunga *Young Rhino *Little Monkey *Juhudi *Young Serval Enemies * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Reirei * Dogo * Kijana Songs *Teke Ruka Teleza Trivia *In the show Hamu's eyes are blue, but on the book cover of Babysitter Bunga his eyes are brown. *Hamu's appearance in Babysitter Bunga changes. His mane becomes longer than in his debut and he is more similar to Kwato, likely due to an advancement in age. fr:Fils de Muhimu Category:Characters Category:Zebras Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Minor Characters